


You Are My Sunshine

by HeyHeyArnold



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, POV Second Person, gender neutral!reader, poly!cashton - Freeform, so sweet you might cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyHeyArnold/pseuds/HeyHeyArnold
Summary: Calum and Ashton leave the reader with a thoughtful gift to remind them how loved they are while they're away on tour.- A poly!cashton version ofWherever You Arerequested bya lovely Tumblr anon😇 -
Relationships: Ashton Irwin/You, Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin/You, Calum Hood/You
Kudos: 6





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Find it [here](https://blackbutterfliescal.tumblr.com/post/617759096033198080/you-are-my-sunshine) on Tumblr ✨ Come say hi!

Calum crammed the last suitcase in the back of the SUV and you stepped away from the closing hatch. You thought everything he and Ashton owned was there in front of you, everything important to them packed up to travel across the globe. Everything except you, of course.

You weren’t naive. You knew this day was coming and you’d dreaded it since the tour was announced. You wrapped your arms around your waist, hoping it would calm the nervous dance your stomach was doing. _Breathe in through your nose, out through your mouth. In, out_. You repeated the exercise to keep yourself calm as you quickly reached up to catch a tear before it fell down your cheek. A quick glance around had you hoping that your boys didn’t see what a mess you were. They had been in such a flurry trying to remember everything they would need for the upcoming months of tour and you didn’t want them to worry about you too.

“Oh, love. C’mere.” _Dang it. Not quick enough_. Ashton pulled you into his chest, a playful frown on his face, and placed a soft kiss on top of your head. As you wound your arms around his waist, his palm landed carefully on your cheek and his thumb wiped away a few tears that had escaped. His other hand had a protective hold around your shoulders while he tried to calmly shush you between kisses in your hair.

Another hand began to rub light circles on your back. You looked up to see Calum moving to stand behind Ashton. He placed a small kiss to Ashton’s temple before resting his chin on Ashton’s shoulder, looking down to meet your sad gaze.

“It’s going to be okay, baby,” Calum reassured you, earning a nod from Ashton. “We love you so very much and we’ll be back before you know it. We promise to call or video chat every day because we’re going to miss you too.”

You smiled up at your boys, fuzzy as they were behind the tears, and swallowed to clear the sadness from your throat. You pulled your hands away from Ashton’s waist to place one on each of their cheeks, earning you two contented hums. “I’m so proud of you two and I hope you have an amazing time. You deserve the world and it’s yours for the taking.” 

Calum’s hand moved from your back to cover your hand on his cheek. He gently pulled it away before he spoke, “Follow me, baby. We have a surprise for you.” He let your hands drop to his side as he intertwined your fingers and you gave Ashton a puzzled look. Ashton let out a small laugh and winked at you before he let Calum pull you toward your shared home. Ashton kept a firm hand on the small of your back until you approached the front door where you all filed into the living room.

You followed Calum to the couch as Ashton went to retrieve a small gift bag from behind the chair in the corner. You wondered how you had missed that when the three of you were combing over the house for anything they might need to pack. Ashton took his seat beside you as he placed the bag in your lap.

“Oh, this is really sweet, but you guys didn’t have to…” You trail off, looking back and forth between their smiling faces. “We wanted to! Go ahead, love,” Ashton said as he sat an impatient hand on your knee. You carefully pulled the tissue from the bag to reveal a rectangular velvet box. You let it sit in your hands, pondering for a moment, before you opened it to reveal a beautiful necklace with a sun pendant

“You guys!” you exclaimed as you pulled it out of the box, causing Calum and Ashton to laugh lightly. “Turn around, baby,” Calum asked as he took it from your hands and draped it around your neck. You gave Ashton the biggest smile and he responded with a sweet kiss to your lips. After he secured the clasp, you spun around to give Calum a kiss as well. “Thank you, my loves. I’ll wear it every day,” you tell them as your fingers begin to toy with the pendant.

“Look in the bag again,” Calum encouraged you with a smile. You tilted the gift bag toward you again and noticed the envelope in the bottom with your name scrawled across it messily. You pulled it out and tore open the seal on the back.“Hallmark makes ‘we’ll miss you on tour’ cards now?” you teased gently. They both met your joke with toothy grins. You pulled out a card that was covered in watercolor sunflowers. You pulled it closer as you opened it to read their messy writing on the inside. What you didn’t expect was the soft sound playing from the card.

“You are our sunshine, our only sunshine. You make us happy when skies are grey. You’ll never know, dear, how much we love you. So please don’t take our sunshine away.”

Calum and Ashton’s sweet voices rose from the card and caused tears to spring up in your eyes again. “Oh, love, please don’t cry,”Ashton crooned as he leaned in to kiss your cheek. You closed your eyes as Calum’s lips met the cheek on the other side of your face.

“We’ll be here to remind you that you mean everything to us, anytime you need to hear it,” Calum whispered. He and Ashton sandwiched you in a hug where you sat as you closed the card and reopened it to hear their song again. The three of you sat in a tangle of arms and a mess of bittersweet tears, for a moment forgetting what the rest of the world may bring.


End file.
